


The Best

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/07/18: “hostage, killer, failure”What else would words like "hostage, killer, failure” inspire butsappy domestic fluff + kitten!





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/07/18: “hostage, killer, failure”
> 
> What else would words like "hostage, killer, failure” inspire but _sappy domestic fluff + kitten!_

“Stiles!” Derek called again, wedged halfway under the sink. “ _Stiles!_ ”

“What?” Stiles came in from outdoors with something behind his back.

“You said you’d help me.”

“I was being held hostage!” Stiles revealed a tiny kitten in one hand. “One of Jigglypuff’s babies got in our yard.”

“And held you hostage.”

“She’s a _killer_ , Derek! She _assassinated_ a moth!”

Proving her ferocity, the kitten swatted at the air before wobbling off balance.

“Careful, baby!” Stiles cooed, cradling her against his chest.

Derek smiled, unseen. As plumber’s assistant Stiles was undeniably a failure. As loving protector though, Stiles was the best.


End file.
